


goodbye, ms.flower theif

by aspirins



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Beaches, First Kiss, M/M, Mental Health Issues, minhyuk has some problems that don't get explained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspirins/pseuds/aspirins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holding onto life's poor grip is easier when someone will miss you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodbye, ms.flower theif

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/SKE9-PIdJfQ

The beach is really calm today of all days, Minhyuk notes as he stares out side his window at the gathering clouds. It's going to rain. 

He's home alone for the day, so of course it's going to rain. Even the gods didn't want him swimming without supervision. 

He hops of the couch and goes straight to his room, changing into a pair of bright pink shorts and a white shirt, grabbing an embrella on his way out. 

The wind bites at his skin, but he walks down the sand-covered sidewalk barefoot and care free. Kicking a small rock along the way, only stopping when the sidewalk ends and the beach begins. 

No one's outside, and it's no wonder since Minhyuk can now feel light drops of water sprinkling down. They make dark spots in the sand and Minhyuk watches, momentarily memorized. 

He starts towards the water when someone catches his eye. A kid, taller than him, he can tell from their distance, is sitting under the docks, hiding from the rain. 

Minhyuk walks over, because if he can take someone with him, he's going to.

"Hey."

The kid lifts his head from where it was resting on his knees. "Hi?"

"What's your name?" Minhyuk asks. The kid looks older than him. "And how old are you?"

The kids puts his head back down. "I don't tell strangers my name. I'm sixteen."

Minhyuk picks up a seashell. "I'm Minhyuk. I'm sixteen too." he lies. He's actually fifteen, but since his birthday was this year he was practically already sixteen, even if he had nine months to wait. 

"Cool."

"I was gonna go swimming. You can come to.... Mr?"

The kid lifts his head. "Nice try, not telling you."

"Please? Pretty please?" Minhyuk begs, getting on his knees and clasping his hands together, head down in a bow. 

"Ms.Flower Theif." 

"What? _That's_ your name?" Minhyuk questions, not buying it. "Come on, I told you mine." The kid picks a daisy, growing in the only patch of grass in sight, probably only there because of the shelter given by the dock over head. "You are a flower theif."

The kid nods. "You're going swimming in this weather?" he asks. Minhyuk shakes his head. "You'll probably drown."

"No one would miss me." Minhyuk says, dropping the seashell and poking it with the umbrella. 

It's silent for a little bit. The sound of the wind blowing and leafs rustling the only noise. The kid sets his head back onto his knees, only this time angled so he can look at Minhyuk. 

"Why wouldn't they miss you?" he asks. The seashell breaks into tiny fragments under the weight of the umbrella. 

"Wanna go swimming?" 

"You're avoiding the question."

"I know."

They go quiet again, it feels more comfortable this time. Minhyuk shivers after a particularly cold wind makes its way under the docks and onto their skin. The kid pulls Minhyuk by his shirt until he falls onto the sand, pulling off his windbreaker and throwing it over their laps. 

"No would miss me either." he says. "I mean, if I were to you know, go."

Minhyuk nods, wrapping his arms around himself and leaning forward to watch the wind pick up sand and blow it around. 

"I know." Minhyuk says, closing his eyes. 

"How would you know?" The kid asks. 

"I'll tell you if you tell me your name." Minhyuk tries, holding his breath in anticipation. The kid laughs breathily. 

Minhyuk feels him shift. "Ms.Flower theif." 

"Well," Minhyuk says with an annoyed sigh. "Ms.Flower theif, we wouldn't be sitting on the beach in the rain if anyone cared about us."

The Flower Theif doesn't say anything, when Minhyuk opens his eyes the kid has his brow furrowed, staring out at the waves. 

Minhyuk turns his head and looks out too. The waves are getting bigger and bigger. It's gonna storm.

"Hey," Minhyuk says softly. Flower Theif looks over and their eyes meet for the first time. "I was joking about no one caring about you, I'm sure-"

The boy leans forward and his lips meet Minhyuk's, Minhyuk jolts back, but the boy moves with him, not letting him break away. 

Minhyuk gives up and let's the Flower Theif kiss him. It's not bad, and it makes him feel warm, but something about it makes Minhyuk feel weird. 

"Now you can't go swimming. Because someone would miss you." 

Minhyuk can't move, just stares forward with his mouth still slightly parted. The wind blows a lot harder and the rain starts coming in at an angle. 

His heart's beating louder than the waves are crashing, but Minhyuk somehow manages to pick up the umbrella and open it, holding it so that they're both hidden. 

The Flower Theif leans against the docks pole and closes his eyes. Minhyuk can't help but watch him breathe. His chest rises and falls with the sound of the current washing onto the shore. 

After a few minutes it becomes apparent that the kid has fallen asleep. Minhyuk lifts the umbrella, the water is still wild and the sky is growing dark. 

Minhyuk scoots closer, traces his finger across the boys eye lids. He leans down and pecks him on the lips. 

"Now someone would miss you too." Minhyuk whispers, standing up. 

He lays the boys wind breaker over his still sleeping figure, and positions the umbrella so that the rain doesn't hit him. 

Minhyuk stares for a moment longer, before walking back up the beach. The sand was freezing between his toes, the rain wetting his hair and his clothes only after seconds. 

He walks quickly, unaware of the Flower Theif staring after him, a soft smile hidden under a warm wind breaker.

**Author's Note:**

> since i don't say a name i guess you can put in anyone, but i wrote this thinking about shownu


End file.
